lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Utumno Equipment/@comment-36045517-20181027181415/@comment-33763020-20181113124733
A bit belated but hopefully of some help in case you haven't tried yourself: yes, there are several ways of reforging your Utumno equipment. 1. When you're in Utumno and have an anvil with you (or brought sufficient iron to make one), you can reforge or repair any Utumno armour or weapons on the anvil by adding regular Orc steel. Orc steel will drop sometimes from killed enemies, but use Blessed modifier weapons on them to make sure you get plenty, as ingots are a rather rare drop down there. Best way is to bring a stack of Orc steel blocks with you to Utumno if you spend a lot of time there and want to keep reforging Evil faction weapons, no matter whether Utumno ones or Orcish ones. 2. Alternatively, but adding little value, if you don't have an anvil or enough iron to craft one: you can simply merge two Utumno weapons or armour into a new one on a regular Crafting Table to have added durability. The weapon/armour drops are usually enough to keep doing this, but it is not that useful, since the modifiers will be lost and often turn into much worse items. Also, if you have a second specimen of an armour/weapon, why keep using the first one, right? If the modifier attribute of the first one is better, you will likely loose it anyway when you merge them on a regular crafting table. The highest tier modifiers (Blessed, Enduring, Legendary) are "Skillful" modifiers (see wiki page on Modifiers), which can only be made through reforging, which is not possible on a crafting table, only on an anvil. 3. Outside of Utumno, DIY: same applies as in above two points if you want to do it yourself, though the second option makes even less sense, because you probably have an anvil at your disposal anyway, so why waste the modifier attributes of a good weapon by merging it on a regular crafting table. 4. Outside of Utumno, through an Oddment Collector: though he's fishy and sometimes good modifiers disappear without warning, he's still your cheapest bet on reforging Utumno equipment (weapons/armour/Pickaxe of the Underworld), plus he randomly can forge highest tier modifiers as well, despite his lack of skill. If you're a Good aligned player however, he's your only choice if you are not doing yourself on an anvil. Also, coin is mostly cheaper than using ingots when you do it yourself: it can take dozens of reforges to get a specific Skillful modifier and if you would sell the ingots, the coin you get gets you much further in reforging by an Oddment Collector than doing it yourself on an anvil. 5. What I do not know, is whether Evil aligned players can have it reforged via their regular Evil smithies, since I haven't played Evil yet :). I assume they can, since it uses Orc steel and smithies work according to the materials they possess, not according to alignment. For example, even Elven smithies do not repair Woodelven scout armour, since it needs leather, which they don't have. Ironically, Men smithies do repair it, since they have leather. As for armour, I would say your best bet in Utumno though is still using Galvorn armour, instead of Utumno armour. The huge benefit is that you do not get damaged at all by arrows and one of the biggest pains in Utumno is the archers, especially their knockbacks, which can send you into an abyss quickly or aimpunch you endlessly. It is costly to repair if you do it yourself, as you need to mine Edhelmir for it from Rivendell (as in other Elvish areas it is more rare), but luckily Elven smithies repair it at fair cost, so it's your best bet down there. You do need to bring more sets however if you plan to spend a while down there, as it wears out much faster and is a real shame if one breaks, as replacing it is quite a bother due to all the mining you need to do before you make a highest tier specimen.